Consumers typically view their televisions and audio-video (AV) components as a series of connected devices that perform discreet and relatively simple tasks with each AV device being controlled with a separate remote control unit or a separate device layer on a universal remote control unit. More complicated device features are generally accessed through menus displayed on the TV and navigated using the dedicated remote or device layer on the universal remote. Consumers' complaints typically focus on confusing physical device connections, the need for too many remote control units, or the difficulty in programming the not so universal remote control units.
Network solutions tend to alleviate the problem of confusing physical connections. For example, in a 1394 based network using Firewire™ the AV devices are simply linked together and to the TV in a daisy chain fashion over a single cable between sequentially linked devices and a single connector on individual devices. Unfortunately the manufacturers of network devices have added a great deal of complexity to their products requiring the consumer to learn multiple interfaces. Product interface standards such AV/C panel, HAVi, CEA-775-A, CEA-799, etc., have tended to be inadequate because they are unable to provide consumers with a standard or common interface that provides users with the same experience as a traditionally connected device.
One recently proposed solution provides a user interface (UI) independent of the underlying network architecture and protocols that provides the user with a consistent set of data for managing devices remotely on a network. (See, CEA 2027 Rev A). The UI is communicated using web based protocols (HTTP/TCP/IP) to allow a graphical UI to be sent from peripheral devices over a network, such as 1394, ethernet, powerline, etc., to be displayed on a rendering device such as a digital TV (DTV) or computer. The user is able to use a remote control unit to navigate the GUI to operate and control a variety of abstract or virtual network devices preferably referred to as Logical Units (LU). The LUs represent and control one or more sub-devices of the networked physical devices. Since the LUs can consist of any number and combination of sub-devices from various network devices, selection and connection of sub-devices managed by the LUs can be complicated and inefficient.
Systems and methods are therefore needed to facilitate selection and connection of sub-devices managed by the LUs within a network, and management of such connections.